liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
State atheism
State atheism is the promotion of atheism by a government. State atheism was practiced in the USSR and other communist governments, and was promoted by Karl Marx. However, state atheism didn't work out for the better in Communist countries, mostly because faith-based religious dogma was replaced with faith-based Communist dogma. Capitalist oppressors supported by religious groups can be bad, but the new Communist oppressors were just as bad in the countries they took over. Religion Religion has caused vast amounts of oppression in the world, and forces individuals to do useless, toilsome things, such as praying, going to church etc. State atheism broke down the foundation of old Conservatism, because much of conservatism is based on religion; however, one should remember a new Marxist faith-based oppression happened in Totalitarian communist countries (even though they wouldn't have seen it as a "faith", imagining their dogma was proven materialistic science). With state atheism, religious fanatics were prevented from spreading their propaganda to their children but the state indoctrinated Children with faith based Marxist dogma that supported the Communist ruling class instead. Division Religion often divides people and leads to oppression, such as with homosexuals not all religious people oppress Gay people but many do. Religion has suppressed science for hundreds of years. Atheism can open the door for reason and liberalism. However, state atheism in communist countries was based on faith in Communist dogma and scientists who disagreed with that dogma were often imprisoned and possibly executed. State atheism in communist countries did not lead to logic or reason. The divisions caused by traditional religions were weakened but new divisions were encouraged by the Bolshevik government such as between those seen as the Proletariat and those considered sympathetic to Capitalism, for example (even when these "capitalist sympathizers" were just small-time farmers having nearly as much trouble with big business as the Proletariat were). There were also new divisions between different types of Communists depending on whether different Communists were traditional Marxists, Leninists, Stalinists Trotskyites, Maoists, supporters of Kim Jong II or belonged to any subdivisions of these various groupings. New splinter groups are always developing among Communists. Teaching children about religion State atheism should not be done by killing or jailing religious people. This will only lead to people being religious in secret while those killed or jailed will be seen as martyrs. #Supporters hope state atheism can be done through the education system. #Religious people will keep on trying to use the education system to promote religion. #It may be better to keep religion out of education and concentrate on reaching youngsters through the Internet etc. That way a new generation of young people will grow up who understand that religious dogma doesn't make sense and won't want religion taught to their children. What children should be taught in school about religion is a tricky subject. Parents in democracies would probably agree to their children being warmed in school about dangerous religious/secular cults like Scientology. Then once teaching about religion becomes acceptable religious parents will want children taught their religious beliefs in school and while the majority are religious that may happen. In the UK there is a tradition of religious indoctrination and religious worship in schools. Up till the 1960's and 1970's, this was Christian indoctrination. Secular groups in the UK campaigned to get schools to teach comparative religion. Today in the UK children in state schools are taught comparative religion, they learn about a range of different religions and also about atheism. There are also a far too many state funded religious schools that teach one religion or denomination only, some are Church of England or Roman Catholic, others teach Islam, Judaism etc. This is widely considered to be divisive. In comparison, in the USA there is a tradition of separating church and state, so secular campaigners there focus on trying to get religion out of public schools. However, we have to work within the tradition of our own country. Category:Communism Category:Religion Category:Atheists